Diario de Duo Maxwell Ya viene mi cumpleaños
by Koucita
Summary: Bien, este fic es ... bueno, no es el primero que hago, pero ya me lo han catalogado de raro, es que mi forma de contar las cosas o tal vez de verlas e sun poco diferente a la de los demás muchas veces. Este fic se trata de una supuesta citasalida de Duo


Domingo 6: Mierda, no se que me pasa... No me puedo enamorar de nadie... es decir, claro que me gusta Heero, bah! en realidad no sé, creo que lo que me pasa es que me gustaría poder amar o querer a alguien, y más de una persona como Heero. Pero a pesar de intentarlo, no puedo, y ya lo comprobé con Hilde... Si, me gustaba y luché hasta conseguirla, pero una vez que empezamos a salir, me dejó de gustar de inmediato, porque además durante todo ese tiempo pensé en Heero.  
  
Ahora, el 20 de Junio, es mi cumpleaños y lo invité a él para que salgamos a festejar, él acepto, pero no se si es porque es mi cumpleaños o porque lo pseudo-obligué:  
  
"El 20 es mi cumpleaños -le dije- y cae en domingo, por lo que el sabado 19 vamos a salir a festejarlo y no podés negarte!" Eso le dije y el acepto, todavía faltan varios días, recién estamos a domingo 6, faltan 2 semanas. Ahora que sé que voy a salir con él, se me pasó todo el "amor" que sentía por él. Además, yo quería salir toda la noche con mi mejor amigo, Quatre y tal vez con Wufei, pero ya habiendole dicho a Heero de la salida, no se que hacer, después de todo, la amistad de Quatre es mucho más importante que este sentimiento (que no se cual es) para con Heero. Yo se perfectamente como hacer para enamorarme de alguien, y eso es mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, si al hacerlo siento algo en el estómago y me siento nervioso, ésa es la persona perfecta, pero ya han pasado muchiiisimas personas a las que miro a los ojos y nada. No existe hasta ahora nadie que haya revolucionado completamente mi cuerpo.  
  
Yo a Heero lo vengo persiguiendo desde que lo conocí, me gustó de inmediato y hasta le dije lo que sentía por él, pero nunca pasó nada mas allá de una salida el 14 de febrero (dia de los enamorados) al cine, lo que pasa es que cuando lo conocí, el estaba obsesionado y destrozado por una estúpida, Relena se llama. Ella le hizo creer que todo bien, pero cuando el juntó fuerzas y le dijo lo que sentía por ella, ella le dijo que nada que ver, y un tiempo después se fue del país. Ahora el está solo; como era de esperarse está en la facultad, ¿estudiando que? computadoras, obvio!. Yo recién estoy en el último año de secundaría pero ¡Ey! acordate todo el tiempo que no estudie a causa de la guerra, además todos sabemos lo inteligente que es Heero.  
  
Pero volviendo al tema principal, si si si, Heero me gusta, pero tengo miedo (y a veces se que así va a ser) que cuando lo tenga en mis manos, se me va a olvidar todo mi amor hacia él... y no quiero lastimarlo, después de todo no quiero ser su nueva Relena. Pero si no lo consigo, su fantasma me va a perseguir por mucho tiempo más, sabés lo que es estar enamorado o que te gusten otros chicos pero que a la vez te guste un tipo imposible. Ustedes no conocen a Heero como yo, y se que tampoco lo conozco muy bien, pero me gusta o me gustaba. Como te podes haber dado cuenta, mi dualidad es muy grande, don't ya think?.  
  
Vamos a ver que hago el 20, y si salgo con él o no.... Veremos...  
  
Martes 8: Algo peor que no estar enamorado es que me gusten varias a la vez... si, dicen que los geminianos (yo soy de géminis) nos enamoramos todo el tiempo, no se si será tanto así, pero hoy... me gustan 4 chicas de mi curso, hoy ha sido un día medio extraño medio hot. Besos en el cuello, ahhhhh que locos que son.... Ella, mi compañera, sabe que me gustan, y lo hace a propósito, de todas formas no dejo de pensar en Heero. Hoy en mi horóscopo, salió que no me arrepienta de esa cita e inmediatamente pensé en la salida con Heero por mi cumpleños... Muchas veces mentalizo una imágen de Heero, y no me gusta ni me llama la atención, como por ejemplo ahora, pero a la tarde o al otro día, veo esa misma imágen en mi mente y me siento bien.  
  
Lunes 14 de Junio, estoy muy expectante por lo del sábado, pero creo que es solo por el hecho de "salir con Heero Yuy" no por salir con él en si mismo. Es decir, creo que lo que mas me excita (y no penses mal) es que yo me imagino todo lo que podría hacer para el, todo lo que le puedo dar, y pongo de imágen a Heero. Nunca leyeron "Lo que el viento se llev" (Gone with the wind), pues bien, yo soy Scarlett O'Hara, y a veces pienso que él es Ashley Wilkes, y yo (Scarlett) lo uso solo como objeto de mi amor, solo como eso.... De todas formas prefiero no ahondar mas en preocupaciones intrinsecas de mi propia estupida y atormentada alma, solo voy a disfrutar, y voy a tratar de besarlo y si se da algo más, y bueno, bienvenido sea, hahahaha!.  
  
A veces tambien me siento una especie de Shuichi de Gravitation y él es Yuki, obvio, con la diferencia que el es un poco ingenuo como Shuichi y yo soy muchas veces muuuuuy Yuki y no justamente por lo fria  
  
Martes 15 de Junio: hahahahahaha, acabo de llamar al puto de Heero Yuy, y que me dice? "Ayyyy (con voz de trolo, bueno, en realidad no pone voz de trolo pero yo prefiero pensar que si), bueno, te llamo, a ver, o sea.... lo que pasa es que quede con los chicos de la banda (sabias que toca en una banda??) que ibamos a ir a tocar a no se que gilada de una iglesia, bueno, pasame tu celular(el cual ya se lo he dado como 10 veces) y te llamo cualquier cosa, igual falta mucho todavía... ayyy, que se yo despues hablamos" Viste que putooooooo!!!! Pero se va a ir al carajo!!, si no quiere salir conmigo, que se cague, maricon del orto, debe ser un estupido para perderse la GRAN oportunidad de salir conmigo!!!, que me importa, esta tarde en el pre, tal vez trate de tranzarme a mi compañera, y si no, a la mierda, el domingo tal vez vengan los chicos a festejar a la tarde, asi que una mierda todo! y al carajo!  
  
Tsuiishin e jibun: Viste!? te dije que no lo llamaras hoy martes, que lo llamaras el miercoles!! pero que hiciste!? lo llamaste hoy, por pelotudo te paso todo, Duo Maxwell!!  
  
Jueves 16: Hoy le mandé un mail a Heero, diciendole que si no podía salir el sabado, no había problema, que solo me avisara por teléfono. Fue un mail corto y sin ningún aire sentimentalista, mas allá del "Besos" que le escribi al final. Ahora estoy decidido, si el no quiere nada conmigo, a mi me chupa un huevo, de todas formas es solo un "sentimiento de caza".  
  
Si Wufei dijo alguna vez "Hasta nunca Treize" yo estoy pronto a decir "Hasta Nunca Heero Yuy"  
  
Lunes 21: Hahaha, perdona por no haberte contado al final que pasó el sabado 19. ¿Te lo podés imaginar? Creo que si. Si, el no me llamó, nada! Vamos a ver si cuando leo los mails tengo alguno de el, de antes del sabado, pero yo le dije que me llamara no escribiera, sabes el odio que me da??!!. Pero no lo voy a seguir más, por lo menos en honor a mi orgullo pisoteado por su indiferencia. Que se vaya al carajo, que es a donde ya lo he mandado miles de veces, pero solo dentro de mi cabeza.. Si, ya se, el mundo esta lleno de guachos ricos y buenos, ¿¿Por que perder el tiempo en ese estúpido de Heero Yuy??. De momento, he puesto mi atención en otro chico, n' Wufei, es un tipo muy bueno, un poquito choto, pero bueno al fin, pero de todas formas, me da un poco de cosita, porque a mi otra mejor amiga, Sally, alguna vez le gustó él. Y te acordás que te dije que Quatre iba a salir conmigo el domingo, pues bien, ni siquiera se apareció por mi casa, ni una puta llamada, pero es mi mejor amigo, le perdono todo, si al fin y al cabo, me bancó y me banca cuando en realidad lo necesito. Eso que dicen que "Un amigo es aquel que está en todo momento" es mentira, un amigo es aquel que no te rompe las pelotas, es aquel que si lo necesitas de verdad le pegas un llamado y no duda en venir, ese que no te juzga y te banca tal cual sos, con todas las locuras y boludeces propias, para mi, ese es un amigo. Por eso solo lo tengo a él. El domingo cayeron varios compañeros del colegio y Sally, la pasamos super bien. Los que vinieron ya pasaron su condición de "compañeros simplemente", ahora, algun dia, los podré considerar amigos, aunque ellos no me consideren una "amiga", por los mismos prejuicios y pautas que les impongo a ellos. Bah!! puras boludeces. Y como punto final, debo decir algo, que de momento funciona muy bien en mi mente "Hasta nunca Heero Yuy"  
-  
PS: Leí los mails, ninguno de Heero Yuy. Pero lo encontré conectado, y me dijo: Heero wrote: -Hola Duo! Nota de Duo Toda su conversación la de Heero obvio fue en un tono "feliz"  
Duo wrote: - .  
Heero: - Perdona por lo del sabado, es que fue todo muy loco, no sabes!  
Duo: - Tres palabras Heero: Si, ya se "No hay excusas"  
Duo: No. Ni Me Hables Heero: Ok  
  
Y así como así, no me habló más, ni yo a él. Creo que fue el fin de esta etapa pedorra y sin sentido, y lo repito: "Hasta Nunca Heero Yuy"  
  
OWARI  
  
V.O.2: Bien, el primer fic-fic que termino, anteriormente solo me había estado dedicando a poem-fics, a otros fics largos de GW y a un original bastante largo. Este ff es una onda "24" (la serie de Fox) pero en dias reales. Me tomé a mi misma como molde de Duo, con fechas bien bien verdaderas. No se si está bueno el fic, pero es bastante personal, es lo que pienso yo y lo consideré muy parecido al real Duo Maxwell, por el hecho de su enorme dualidad, tal cual soy yo. También es mi primer ff con un tono pseudo-dark, porque ni a palo llega a ser angst, y tampoco era mi intención hacerlo de ese estilo. No me gustan. Reviews/Feedbacks/Etc please, email me to Ah! Creo que antes de fin de año, voy a estar lanzando mi super-postergada "Dual Megami". Ni bien lo haga, publico mi dirección. Besos!  
  
Tshuishin:Tal vez, si tengo un nuevo ataque de inspiración o una nueva desilución con Heero Yuy escriba una continuación. 


End file.
